1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic containers. In particular, this invention relates to polyethylene terephthalate (PET) containers which may be hot-fillable and which include an improved grip portion, logo portion and/or vacuum panel configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,221 discloses a hot-fillable, blow-molded plastic container having a reinforced dome at the upper portion of the container. The dome has a plurality of lands and grooves. Each land has a panel that further reinforces and strengthens each land. Each panel is located in the upper dome portion completely above the waist. Each panel can have an integral textured design formed thereon. For example, the panel could display a textured design of grapes or oranges, a brand, advertising or source type, or it can simply be for artistic purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,622, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a PET container for hot-filled applications. The container includes conventional vacuum deformation panels that are formed in a frusto-conical neck segment. In addition, a vacuum panel may be provided in the base portion of the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,044,997 and Des. 420,919 disclose containers having a grippable container dome. Grip portions on the container dome may accommodate up to 5% of the volumetric shrinkage of the container due to hot fill, capping and cooling. The balance is accommodated by the vacuum panels in the lower portion of the container.
A need has developed in the art to develop a container having an easily grippable portion that is positioned closer to the center of gravity of the container and/or dimensioned with respect to its height, width and depth to improve the hand fit of the user. Another need has developed to more prominently display the source of origin, e.g., logos, etc., and to utilize the grippable portion as a vacuum panel and/or logo portion.